


Turning a New Leaf

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Focus on Romans, Leo and Percy are bros, M/M, Matchmaking, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, one of the more important elements. This is basically the tie-in to the "A Very Half-Blood"-series.</p><p>--</p><p>September 2011, a year after the Giant War, Percy is trying to get his life straight. He moves to New Rome to start college there, moving in with Leo as his roommate. New Rome brings a new, fresh breeze to his life and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning a New Leaf

PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO || Turning a New Leaf || PJatO || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: Turning a New Leaf – A Change of Pace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, oral, hurt/comfort, mutual pain, hetero

Main Pairing: Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Dakota/Leila, Mike/Leo, Nico/Cecil (mentioned), Mike/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Dakota Elle, Leila Fischer, Michael Kahale, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Blackjack

Summary: A year after the Giant War, Percy feels like he's ready to move on. To start anew. For that, he moves to New Rome for a real new start, moving in with Leo. Life as a college student in New Rome is refreshingly different and he even starts a new relationship after a while.

**Turning a New Leaf**

_A Change of Pace_

Things didn't go as planned. Things never went the way Percy planned them.

It had started nearly a year ago, December last year, when he had met Mike Kahale during his family vacation in Hawaii. They had hit it off, had fallen into a fast and good relationship. Mike living in Hawaii and Percy living in New York was not really helpful though. But thanks to IMs and Blackjack did they manage a pretty stable long-distance relationship.

It hadn't been Percy's fault that he had missed half a school year. But Chiron had fixed it, because apparently the gods did feel guilty about what Percy had been through for their sake. Faked papers that he had studied abroad for a semester were handed in and Percy got the chance to finish high school with Paul as his teacher. At least that had worked out good for him.

But after graduation, everything seemed to go haywire again. He and Mike had compromised to move to New Rome. Not into the same apartment, because Percy didn't really think that moving in together was the right thing to do for them. No, instead Percy moved in with Leo, who had decided that he wanted to get closer to Frank and Hazel and to do so, he needed to be in New Rome. It was a perfect match. Over the months after the war, Percy and Leo had become pretty good friends. Their apartment was cute, maybe a bit small, but it was enough for them. And they turned out to truly be a perfect match as flatmates. They shared many interests and decorated their living room as one big nerd-cave, spending their evenings together watching shows or movies they both liked.

While his relationship with Leo prospered and he started to see the Latino as a very close friend, not just the close acquaintance they may have been during the Giant War, his relationship with Mike completely fell apart. Only seeing each other once a month had been what had made them work. They talked a lot, but more on a therapeutic base than a romantic, really. Now that they lived in the same city however, they figured out that they didn't work as a romantic couple, not the way they both had hoped for. So by the time Percy's college classes started, he was single again. The one reason why he had decided to move to New Rome had turned into the most awkward thing about New Rome, because whenever he ran into Mike, neither of them knew how to act.

"Are you moping again? Cease the moping, Jackson."

Percy groaned and rolled onto his side to look at his flatmate. Leo tilted his head and carried a mug of coffee over, holding it just out of Percy's reach. The son of Poseidon glared.

"Nope. If you want Leo's super-awesome coffee, you need to get up", chimed Leo teasingly.

"I don't want to get up", groaned Percy, making grabby motions for the coffee. "I should just cancel everything and get back home to New York. When I went groceries shopping on Saturday, I ran into Mike and, well, it was just... _so_ awkward and weird and urgh... I never had an ex before... I mean, not like that. I think I'd be better off at home, you know? ...Ouch."

Percy rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Leo. The son of Hephaestus was glaring.

"Stop it with the pity party, Jackson. We've been in New Rome for two months now, we finally got our apartment to be cozy and awesome. We signed up for our classes, we have fun when we hang out with Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna. This is going to be _good_. Don't ruin it", chided the Latino as he sat down on Percy's bed. "Look, I know you're afraid, because it's all new and frightening and you are looking for an excuse to quit, but you're stronger than that. You said you wanted to learn everything so you could open up your own business. Remember? A dojo. That's your dream, that's what you're working toward. And here, in New Rome, you can study in peace, without having to fear monsters or mortals. Don't back out now, Percy. Besides, you said you like Mike as a person, so if you just avoid him for the rest of your lives, you'll not even get a chance to become friends."

"I... guess you're right", admitted Percy after a moment, averting his eyes.

Leo was more right than Percy cared to admit. New Rome was a new chance for him. Annabeth was building New Athens – and she was making good progress, but it was not yet finished, it was better for demigods to attend college in New Rome for now. That aside, New Rome gave him some distance. Sure, there were Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Jason here, but other than them, Percy knew nearly no one. While everyone in New Athens had known him since he was an awkward kid, stumbling into camp. He was the savior of Olympus to them. There was so much baggage. He wanted to get at least a bit of a chance to start anew. And Leo was also right, because the dojo was Percy's dream. He wanted to open a dojo where he could teach demigod kids or kids of demigods how to defend themselves and how to fight, even outside of Camp Half-Blood. On the day of his graduation, Chiron had offered him a job as trainer at camp. But Percy wanted to move on from camp, he wanted _more_. And New Athens would give them a chance to live actual lives, for the year-rounders to have homes and not to live at a summer camp. This was where Percy saw himself. In a pretty house with a garden and a family, working at his own dojo and teaching the kids.

"Urgh. You're a horrible person", groaned Percy and stood. "Okay. Let's get going."

Leo grinned broadly as he followed the son of Poseidon. They both attended the same classes, both wishing to learn the basics of how to have their own shops. For Leo that was a car shop. That was his dream. He wanted to open a shop together with Jake and Nyssa. After Leo had died and come back, they had seen it as their second chance at being Leo's big siblings – and Leo was more than grateful for that. This was what Leo was working for. To have his shop, with his big siblings. But he still wanted to study here, in New Rome. Because his very best friend Jason was here and the two people he had a major crush on were here too. He'd spend enough time in New Athens once he was finished with college and once they'd open the shop. So for now, he just wanted to get to spend time with his Roman friends. Especially with Hazel and Frank. His cheeks heated up.

"Oi, stop daydreaming, Valdez. I don't want to be late on the first day!", called Percy out.

/break\

Percy was grateful for having Leo. By the time their second month in New Rome ended, Percy was sure that everyone should have their own Leo. So he had been a drama queen because he didn't know how to handle his breakup and because he was also missing his home. Sure, he had wanted a new start, but it was still frightening and different. Having a Leo to kick his ass had been exactly what he had needed. The longer they lived together, the closer they got. It was refreshing.

Percy's closest friends – Grover, Annabeth, Rachel – they all had been around for the Titan War, but Percy's friendship with Leo was still so new. They barely knew each other a year now, but they were so similar. Both needed the distance, needed a new start. And they got along great.

"You coming to lunch with me?", asked Leo, offering his best puppy-eyes.

Percy grinned as Leo attached himself to his side. "Lunch sounds great."

They normally ate at _The Bacchus Bar_. Dakota Elle, the head of Cohort Five, worked there part-time to save up money for after college. He attended the same classes as Percy and Leo, with some additional ones, because he wanted to take over _The Bacchus Bar_ one day. They had the best burgers in the city. Well, and the best wine, but that went without saying. After hard hours in college, it was nice to sit back, drink a nice ice-tea (while mourning that he was only eighteen) and eat a good, big burger while being in good company. When the two boys entered the established, they instantly spotted Dakota. He was leaning against a table, grin on his lips as he was talking to the two teenagers sitting at the table. Mike Kahale and Leila Fischer. Leila was laughing at something Dakota had said, twirling one strand of her blue-dyed hair between her fingers in a flirtatious way. Mike just sat there and watched them amused. That trio had been inseparable since their shared mission during the Giant War. Percy knew from Mike. While they had still been dating, most of Mike's stories involved Leila and Dakota – and how those two were dancing around each other. The son of Venus was just sitting there and waiting for them to finally realize. The memory made Percy grin a little. He had loved those conspiratorial conversations with Mike.

"Oh! Leo!", exclaimed Leila as she spotted them, face brightening. "Come here, sit with us!"

As odd as it may seem that a daughter of Ceres would get along with a fire-controlling son of Hephaestus, those two had hit it off pretty well right away. She was by now Leo's favorite 'new' Roman, seeing as no one could come close to his three favorite Romans – Jason, Hazel and Frank.

"Lei!", called Leo back and waved his arms around as he ran up to their table.

After a fist-bump between the two friends did Leo sit down and motion for Percy to follow. Percy greeted Dakota and waved at Leila from across the table as he sat down next to the Latino. The greeting between Percy and Mike however was more than awkward. As it always was. Leila and Leo exchanged a look that said more than words. With matching grins on their faces did they nod.

"Oh, Leo, I have to show you the fire lilies Dakota and me planted behind the bar", declared Leila with a smile and stood. "Why don't you guys go ahead and order while we're gone?"

"Yes. Good plan", agreed Leo with the most impish expression possible on his face.

Percy glowered at the traitors as they left him alone with Mike and Dakota. "Well, you two seem to need another moment to figure out what you want. I'll be back in a bit."

Percy glared after Dakota as he left Percy all alone with Mike. He started shifting awkwardly and hiding behind the menu. Mike was handsome and friendly and clever, his family owned a restaurant on Hawaii and he loved the beach. How did they not work out? And how was Percy supposed to talk or act with someone he used to date, but fell out of things with.

"I think our friends are subtly telling us that we need to talk", offered Mike after a little while.

"Why did we work perfect while I was on vacation? No, wait, I know that one. Because it was only two weeks and short is always easy. But we were dating for half a year while you attended Camp Half-Blood to be close and I was finishing high school and we went on dates like every other week. I mean, it wasn't _perfect_ , but it was good. Why isn't it good anymore?", asked Percy confused.

"Because we only saw each other every other week", countered Mike and offered Percy a small smile. "We worked so good because we didn't see each other every day and even in New York, we slowly started drifting apart. We worked good at the beginning because we were basically strangers. Everything was new and fresh and we didn't know anything about each other. But we're closer now. We shared so much, the dark things we had tried to get away from too. The distance to our darkness was what made us work, but we became part of each other's worlds."

Percy heaved a sigh and hung his head. He knew that. Deep down, he had known that. Being with Mike had been good because it had been carefree, it had just been about the fun, with someone who didn't know about the Titan War and the darkness in his past. The longer they had been together, the more they shared, until talking to Mike was not that different from talking to Rachel anymore.

"How do they say in silly Hollywood movies? The spark is gone, huh?", huffed Percy with a pout.

"I guess so", agreed Mike, taking a sip from his iced tea. "Then again, this... is never what we intended. We were looking for something easy and uncomplicated, but when..."

"Things got complicated?", supplied Percy with a sardonic smirk. "Yeah. I think... I think I get what you mean. I guess it was just... everyone around me... Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Jason, Annabeth and Piper, I guess I'm just... growing desperate to get my happily ever after, you know? They make it look so easy. I think I just... I want easy. I want happy. And I thought, since you and me were good, maybe we could be good and happy ever after, you know?"

Mike smiled tenderly at him and reached out to grasp Percy's hand. "I know. And... I had fun with you. I like you. You're the cutest dork I ever met. But... I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life with a cute dork, you know what I mean? I think we're both too young to just settle for someone. We should... have fun and meet people and fall in and out of love. Like we did. I know it looks easy when you look at Frank and Hazel. They met, they fell in love and they seem inseparable – and without wanting to jinx it – you don't know what will happen in ten years, or just five years. Look at Reyna and Jason. They have been dancing around each other for years, then Jason got abducted by a goddess, found a Greek girlfriend, just to break up again to get together with Reyna when they were reunited again. Part of being young is seeking love, not finding it. It's the way between now and the happily ever after that make life worth living."

"The journey is the destination, eh?", chuckled Percy and shook his head. "Stop using your son of Venus mumbo-jumbo on me. Sure, the sentiment sounds nice, to enjoy the way to the happily ever after, but... but the journey feels just _so long_ already... so, so long..."

Mike's eyes softened as he looked at Percy again. He knew Percy has had it though. In life and in romance. The abuse from his stepfather, being thrust into the Titan War and after that into the Giant War and in the middle of that into the depth of Tartarus. And Mike's mother – or at least her Greek aspect – had enjoyed toying with him too, like his life hadn't been confusing enough.

"You'll find love", promised Mike and lifted Percy's hand to kiss his knuckles. "Part of the reason I fell for you is your big heart. You have so much love in your heart that it's surrounding you like this pure, pulsing aura. It's very beautiful to look at, at least for a child of Venus."

Percy blushed that delicate pink that made Mike want to pull him into a kiss. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of that notion. He still harbored feelings for Percy, yes, but they were by far not as strong as they used to. He knew that at this point, their breakup had been the best choice – while they still had positive feelings for each other and didn't have to severe ties for good. Because Mike enjoyed Percy's company too much to go completely without it. He knew they'd work good as friends. He wanted them to work good as friends. He wanted to see how Percy found his happy ending, but that didn't lay with Mike. It was the curse of Venus, he mused. They were so sensitive to love and affections, could sense it and feel it and see it. He saw that Percy cared a great deal for him and he knew he cared a great deal for Percy, but he could see that at the end of the road, neither of them would ever find true love in each other. So when Percy had tried to deepen their relationship, tried to force his happiness. Percy thought it was convenient, because they already were together, so he thought they could as well settle for each other. As a son of love, Mike could not condone that. Both of them deserved to find their true love and they couldn't if they stopped looking. And Mike had a pretty good hunch about who was waiting at the end of Percy's metaphorical red threat. There was a certain son of Hades, who used to visit New Rome on a regular basis because of his sister, but whose visits had doubled since Percy had moved to New Rome. Seeing the two of them sitting together hurt as much as it amazed Mike, because the way their auras complimented each other and were in sync was beautiful. It wasn't Mike's position to meddle though and he had a feeling that Percy wasn't ready for his happily ever after just yet. He was still fragile and lost. Percy needed to learn to believe in himself again before he could believe in a _them_.

"Do you think we can be friends though?", asked Percy after a little stretch of silence.

"I'd really like that", confirmed Mike with a grin.

"So, are you two ready to order then?", inquired Dakota as he approached the table again.

"Yeah. I want the Hawaiian burger and another peach ice tea", replied Mike.

"I want the extra-bacon pepper burger and a pomegranate blueberry ice tea", said Percy.

"You come here nearly every day and every time you order a pomegranate blueberry ice tea and every day I tell you that we don't have weird stuff like that", sighed Dakota exhausted.

"Well, I'll keep trying", huffed Percy with a pout. "Okay. A lemon ice tea then."

"Better", grunted Dakota with a nod and left again.

Shortly before he reached the kitchen did he run into Leo and Leila, who entered from the rear. They seemed to give him their orders before they returned to the table, both grinning broadly.

"So, did you two talk things out, or do we need to lock you into a closet?", asked Leo.

"It's alright", nodded Percy with a small smile and nudged Leo. "Thanks, lion cub."

"Yes. You two are good friends", agreed Mike and looked gratefully at Leila.

"That's what friends are for, idiot", chuckled Leila happily.

/break\

Leo was humming as he cleaned up their apartment. It was Halloween and they wanted to throw a small party. Really just a small thing with their Roman friends – Piper and Annabeth spend the break in LA at Piper's and most of their other Greek friends were either busy with studying, celebrations of their own, vacation at their parents or they were studying at a non-demigod university. So it would be a party in a small circle. Percy and Leo had invited Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Leila, Jason, Reyna and Mike. While Leo was preparing the room, Percy was cooking and baking. Tonight would be mainly about food, lots of food, as well as alcohol, supplied by Dakota, and stupid horror movies. So far, everything looked really awesome and the smell was great too.

"Hello? It seems I'm early. It's pretty bright outside still. Sorry. Time-difference and all."

Leo frowned and turned around to face Nico, standing in the middle of their living room. That guy and his shadow-traveling. They never knew where he was or how long he'd be there. Sure, he attended high school right now, but he still tended to disappear for days. Leo had completely forgotten to invite him, because he never knew if Nico would even say yes.

"Hey. Didn't expect you", admitted the Latino surprised. "And... are you _serious_?"

"Why? Too much?", asked Nico concerned and looked down on himself.

The son of Hades was paler than ever before, thanks to makeup, he had red contacts in and fake fangs and he was wearing a black cape to compliment his black clothes. What an awkward costume for a son of the underworld. Well, at least he wasn't a zombie, mused Leo with a grin.

"And yes, I noticed that I wasn't invited", teased Nico, arching one eyebrow. "Where's Perce?"

"Kitchen", called Percy out loudly. "Hey, Nick. We thought you'd spend Halloween with Solace."

Leo grinned to himself as he returned to cleaning. He adored how Percy's voice would drip with jealousy when talking about one Will Solace. He knew Percy harbored feelings for Will and wasn't pleased with how much time Nico spend with his new circle of friends.

" _Will_ ", started Nico, amusement dancing in his eyes as he headed to the kitchen. "Had a party planned and yes, I was invited. But then Jake managed to catch something from one of his siblings when he stubbornly spend too many hours at the bunker. Jake proceeded to pass it on to Will, of course. Because there's no way Will would leave his boyfriend's bedside while he's sick... Anyway, so now the party is canceled, because Jake is now taking care of Will. Cec, Lou and I have a bet going on as to how long that circle of sickness will continue."

Percy frowned as he looked up from his pumpkin pie with the awesome pumpkin-motif frosting. He blushed a little as he noticed Nico's costume and how handsome the Italian looked in it. Shaking his head, Percy returned his attention to the cake at hand. He had had a thing for Nico for years now and the past year since the end of the Giant War had really done Nico some good. He had hit a growth spurt, had trained a lot and spend much time in the sun, his skin back to the healthy olive-tone Percy remembered from their first encounter and he was very toned by now thanks to the training. Things were just kind of complicated and Percy was so very tired of complicated. He didn't really know what Nico's deal was, he spend a lot of time in the underworld still, but also with Will Solace and the friends he had made during the Giant War. And then Percy had gotten together with Mike and now Percy didn't really know what to do. Not really.

"So... Why didn't you bring Cecil and Lou then? I mean, sounds like their plans got screwed too", asked Percy curiously as he turned his attention to the next cake.

He wasn't close to them, not by any means. Sure, he remembered them from his first stay at Hermes Cabin, but they never hung out together or anything. Yet both Lou Ellen and Cecil Rogers had become important to Nico and Percy never wanted for Nico to push him away again like before, so he wanted to get to know the people who were important to Nico. Percy smiled as he watched how Nico casually started cooking some finger-food for the party from the things spread out on the table.

"Lou went to Germany to visit a... relative she can't see often", answered Nico before pausing. "And Cecil wasn't comfortable coming along. I guess it's a little too much too early?"

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused and turned his full attention on Nico.

"We've... been... uh... dating for a couple weeks now", shrugged Nico, blushing a bit. "He said it was okay to tell people, but I guess that telling everyone in person on a party is a bit much for him. He's still adjusting to the whole... sexuality-thing, I guess. And meeting all my friends and my sister as my official boyfriend like that? Yeah, I get it. He wants to go one by one, you could say."

It felt like lead was settling in Percy's stomach. Nico had a boyfriend. Of course he did. Nico was handsome and intelligent and caring – and finally comfortable with his sexuality. A small smile spread over his lips as he felt happy for his friend, yet still also disappointed.

"That's... great", offered Percy after a moment. "So, he's adjusting to being gay or bisexual?"

"Not a fan of labels", shrugged Nico casually. "And considering our... history, the history of gods who slept with every gender or animal or beast there is, I think that forcing demigods into labels is the wrong way to think about things. Look at you or Annabeth. You two were dating because people expected it, because you're the male hero and she was the girl in your story. Those narrow-minded thoughts of heterosexuality only made you confused when you realized you like boys, they only made Annabeth confused when she realized she liked girls. You adapt, think in homosexual terms. But what if something else comes up with? What if you fall in love with a horse?"

"...Did you just seriously suggest that?", asked Percy stunned, staring at Nico.

Nico just shrugged casually. "It's not that absurd. You _talk_ to horses. You told me you have actual conversations with them. So their intellect isn't different from that of humans, is it? Your dad was a horse when he conceived your brother Arion. I'm not saying you'll date a horse, I'm just saying that with the way things are for us – with how different they are from mortals – we shouldn't limit ourselves like that. It's what leads to the... dark turmoil I found myself in for years, because I thought being gay makes me different, puts me into a different label than the normal people, so I must be a freak and I should not... be. If we'd just stop worrying about such things and seeing people as labels but instead see people as just that – people – then... we could be happier."

Percy stared at Nico in total awe before smiling. "I like that. I mean, it's totally against human nature, because... we're the ones who create names for every little thing, it's like... a human compulsion to name everything and create labels. But it would be nice, having a world where we don't care about that stuff. Maybe one day in the future. At least for us. This, New Rome and New Athens, they're a chance for us to get back to our roots. Romans and Greeks never had a problem with limiting their sexuality. And I think both are already extremely open-minded. Well, more than the states, at least. Think about it, gay marriage, polygamous marriage, it's nothing that's being fussed over or anything. It just happens without people batting an eye at it."

"Mh... Yeah, sometimes, I wonder if...", started Nico softly and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Me too", whispered Percy knowingly. "If we'll see gay marriage legal and accepted within our generation. That's... Oh, well, we can't do much but hope and vote right, can we?"

Nico laughed at that and nodded, washing his hands. As he did so, he turned back to the bag he had brought with him and got something out. Percy's eyes sparkled as he saw what it was. Percy's favorite drink. Pomegranate blueberry ice tea. He had no idea where Nico got it from, but whenever the son of Hades came from one of his shadow-travels, he would bring Percy at least one bottle of it. The first time around, Percy had been skeptical – eating something that contained pomegranate that was handed to him by the son of Hades, yeah, even he knew enough mythology to be reluctant. But once he tried it, he completely fell in love with the drink. It was sweet yet sharp and it came in a cool nearly-blue purple color. It was their drink, Nico's and Percy's.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Percy with sparkling eyes, putting it in the fridge. "You're the best."

"I know", chuckled Nico amused. "You know, maybe you and I could go on a double-date? I want to introduce Cecil as my boyfriend to Hazel and Frank next week, so only after that. Haze should be the first one to get to meet my boyfriend as, well, my boyfriend, you know?"

"That... could be difficult. I mean, Mike and I broke up like... over a month ago", admitted Percy.

"Oh. Well, then no double-date", concluded Nico with a frown, looking at Percy.

So Percy was single again. After Nico spend months watching him and Mike, he had finally decided that if Percy could have a relationship, he could have one too. To Nico, Percy would always be his endgame, his True Love. But there were so many things he wanted to explore and even though he wasn't aware of it, he and Mike shared that sentiment. They were young and should get to explore. It was just inconvenient timing that by the time Nico figured out that he and Cecil kinda had the hots for each other, Percy would be free again. And even though Nico loved Percy greatly, he did have feelings for Cecil at this point. He and Cecil had only started out fooling around with each other, making out and jerking each other off. After a while, they started hanging out in a more romantic and friendly way and then a few weeks ago, they decided to call it a relationship. Nico liked Cecil a lot and he liked what they had, because it was uncomplicated and comfortable. He wouldn't hurt Cec like that, to just break up with him because Nico's dream-boy was currently available. That aside, he didn't even know if Percy was truly ready for a serious relationship yet.

/break\

By the time the others arrived, the apartment was perfectly decorated and there was a whole giant buffet spread out on the kitchen-table they had carried into the living room for easier access. Percy had dressed up as the cutest werewolf in the history of werewolves, with fluffy ears attached to his head, fake fangs and golden contacts, a fluffy tail swaying behind him as it was tied around his waist with a belt that also kept his loose shirt together. The shirt stood in stark contrast to his way too tight leather pants. Not that Nico was complaining, he enjoyed the view greatly.

Though Nico was not the only one. Neither was he the only unexpected guest at the party. Frank and Reyna had accidentally mentioned it while on an official meeting with the augur, so Octavian had decided to tag along. And after all, the friends had agreed to try and include Octavian too. The augur had majorly screwed them over during the Giant War, but it wasn't too hard to understand. Romans had been raised with beliefs, even those new to New Rome were taught that Greeks were scum, worthless and dangerous. Octavian had been raised in New Rome for over ten years, this mindset had been deeply rooted in the blonde. And the first thing the Greeks had done after arriving in New Rome had been to bombard the city – granted, Leo had been possessed by evil spirits at the time, but that sounded like a lame excuse even to them when they had first arrived back on the Argo II. He had been misled by centuries of hatred and misconception. Rachel had made him pay for it after the war, had spend months with him and Ella to convert the Sibylline scrolls from Ella's memory. Rachel claimed that the time she spend with Octavian had changed him, that the friendship between the three seers had changed him. It was still pretty hard to forgive someone who tried to kill you at multiple points of time, so most of their friends tried to avoid him. Percy however was a good person at heart, so when Octavian stood in front of their door unexpectedly, making snide comments, Percy had just smiled and led him inside. He knew walls when he saw them. He had his sass to cover up insecurities, Nico had his running, Octavian had his snide remarks.

"Glad you could join us. The more, the merrier", chimed Percy with a large smile.

"You're the only one glad then", grunted Octavian and shook his head.

"Oh, don't be sore", chided Percy and rolled his eyes. "Come on, the others are in the living room."

Leo and Percy had two and a half couches in their living room – their shared enjoyment of flea-markets had brought much mismatched and cheap furniture into their home. Leo, Frank and Hazel sat on one couch, Percy smiled at that. He loved the way Leo would brighten up when he got to have the couple's attention. Dakota, Leila and Mike on another and the third was occupied by Jason, Nico and Reyna. Reyna smiled at them and waved them over before turning her attention back to Leila, who she had been in a conversation with before the two boys entered. Octavian looked doubtful for a moment, but Percy just smiled kindly and led him to the two couches that still had empty seats. Percy watched curiously as Octavian reluctantly sat down next to Mike.

"So, how's college life treating you, Perce?", asked Jason teasingly as Percy sat down.

"Good. I guess", shrugged Percy thoughtful. "It's a lot of work though. And you, pontifex?"

Jason wasn't around much. He spend very much time traveling with Nico, who had volunteered to help Jason in his quest to build temples for all the gods. Percy grinned as he saw the way Jason and Reyna were still somehow wrapped around each other, even though Jason was talking to Percy and Reyna was leaning over the armrest of the couch to talk to Leila.

"If you guys could cease the chatter so we can start the movie, that'd be great", huffed Nico. "I was promised a horror movie marathon and I want to see Jason screaming like a little girl."

"That's gonna happen", confirmed Reyna without missing a beat.

"Maybe some crying too", mused Frank with a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah, I remember when we first watched _The Ring_ ", snickered Dakota knowingly.

Jason blushed and stammered as he tried to deny everything, causing the others to laugh. Nico chuckled amused as he put in the movie. The group of friends settled down to watch their first movie while eating the delicious food Percy and Nico had made. There was a lot of drinking involved. They made a game out of taking shots whenever Jason screamed like a little girl. Needless to say, after the second movie, most of them were merrily drunk and happily sated. They switched seats every now and again. When someone got up to get more food, or something to drink, or go to the toilet, someone else would get up and take the seat to talk to whoever sat next to the vacant spot. By now, Percy was sitting between Leo and Leila, giggling and laughing. He and Leo kept pushing the daughter of Ceres toward Dakota, who sat on her other side.

"Come on, you need to lighten up", insisted Percy with the largest grin, whispering to Leila. "I mean, everyone and their mother knows that you two are totally into each other!"

"Oh! I have a plan!", exclaimed Leo loudly, sitting up. "We'll play spin the bottle!"

They were currently between movies and at Leo's loud call, everyone turned to him curiously. At this point, they did have enough empty bottles at hand. When the others caught up with what Leo and Percy were up to, they merrily agreed. Within moments, they all were sitting on the ground in a circle, with a bottle in their middle. The first couple rounds didn't go as Leo had planned, though they were still fund. Awkward questions and silly dares, making them all laugh up. Jason and Leila ended up switching costumes – which made Leila now out to be Disney's Hercules and Jason ended up in a green dress, pretty flowers adoring him and elvish ears. They also all learned more about each other due to their silly questions when someone took truth.

"Hah! Finally!", exclaimed Leo as the bottle landed on Leila after nearly an hour.

The daughter of Ceres blushed and glared as she looked defiantly at him. "I am not taking truth."

"Even better", chimed Percy mischievously, leaning back with a pleased expression on his face. "I dare you to go into our storage closet with Dakota for seven minutes."

Both his Roman friends flushed and glared. Leila angrily spun the bottle as she stood though.

"Valdez. What do you pick?", growled the daughter of Ceres agitated.

"Dare", shrugged Nico casually. "Do your worst."

"Kiss Jackson. On the mouth. For at least one minute", ordered Leila agitated.

She grabbed Dakota's hand and pulled him along as she stomped into the closet. Percy stared wide-eyed at his best friend, both of them blushing furiously while everyone around them snickered and whistled. It was one of the most awkward kiss Percy had ever experienced.

"The minute is up", growled the two underworld siblings irritated to end the kiss.

Percy and Leo heaved sighs and backed off from each other, grinning sheepishly. Leo took another piece of Nico's self-made prosciutto pizza before spinning the bottle. It landed on Octavian, whose eyes were still resting on Percy. Leo frowned confused.

"So, what do you pick, augur?", asked Leo with a chipper note to his voice.

"Certainly not dare, seeing as you do seem to enjoy making people kiss and knowing my luck, I won't end up with either of you two now, will I?", snorted Octavian with one raised eyebrow as he stared from Leo to Percy, making both blush. "Truth, quite obviously. Go on, ask something embarrassing. I can handle your childish questions, Valdez."

"Why do you always act so high and mighty?", asked the son of Hephaestus with a frown. "I mean, we're trying to be friendly here and all, but you're acting like you hate everyone."

Suddenly, the joyful atmosphere disappeared completely. Everyone shifted awkwardly. That was when the closet door opened again and both Dakota and Leila entered the living room again, cheeks flushed and lips red and swollen from some obvious kissing. They walked straight to the couch and sat down together, their blushes rising as they decidedly not stared at each other.

"Can we just continue the movie marathon now?", requested Leila embarrassed.

After that last question from Leo however, they all thought it was a good idea. Percy however kept his eyes on Octavian during the movie. After about a third of the movie, Octavian slipped out onto the balcony. Nico had done so repeatedly to 'secretly' smoke, a habit Hazel was not the least bit fond of. Looking around, Percy noticed that all others were otherwise occupied (either by making out with their respective partners, or by the food or the movie... though the latter seemed to be the smallest percentage). Getting up, Percy silently followed Octavian outside.

"Leave me alone, Jackson", grunted the blonde from where he sat on one of the two deck chairs Leo and Percy kept on their balcony. "I just need a moment and some fresh air."

"I'm sorry about Leo", whispered Percy as he leaned against the balustrade, looking up into the night sky. "He can be too forward sometimes. He shouldn't have pried. It's just... We're trying. Everyone deserves a second chance, you too. But... you seem like you don't _want_ it."

"No one deserves a second chance", muttered Octavian beneath his breath, taking a large gulp of his beer. "It's somewhat of our family motto. You don't fail. You can't fail. And I failed. I did the wrong thing, for the right reasons perhaps, yet still... And now everything changed and I fail again."

"Why do you fail?", asked Percy softly and jumped up onto the balustrade.

Octavian smiled sardonically and emptied his beer in one go. "By trying to make up for my failure. By trying to make _good_ for the Giant War. Fraternizing with the enemy."

"What do you mean?", inquired Percy further, folding his legs beneath his body.

"New Rome is changing. Accepting you Graecos. It was... against my beliefs, against what New Rome has stood for since its foundation. But I tried, I truly tried to... _accept_ ", muttered Octavian, sounding more like he was talking to himself. "I like Dare. Don't tell her that I said that, but I do consider her a friend. My parents were outraged. I was supposed to be the family's pride – a Simmons, the augur of New Rome, just like my grandfather and my great-great-grand-uncle. Then I became a disgrace when New Rome looked down upon me and again when I thought I was naive enough to get a second chance from New Rome, when I befriended the Graeco scum. No, that's too much. My family has been around New Rome for five generations, five proud, Roman generations. Five generations of Romans who learned that Greeks are below us, unworthy. Father always despised Greeks, always drilled it into me. For me to befriend one, after I failed during the Giant War and yet again didn't become praetor, it was reason enough to disown me. I'm the laughing stock of my family, my cousins have so much fun laughing at the disgraceful Simmons who befriended a Greek. Mother has not answered a single one of my letters in the past months. They cut me off, after I have been able to rely on the family fortune all my life I'm suddenly forced to fend for myself. The only member of the family still speaking with me is my 'crazy aunt' Drusilla, which only fuels the jibes from my cousins, because no member of the family speaks with or of crazy Drusilla, all pretend she's not on the family tree. And the worst is, whatever would have happened, it would have ended like that. If New Rome hadn't given me a second chance and I would have been banished, the first Simmons to be banished from New Rome, I would have been disowned too. I'm not..."

"You're not used to receiving kindness", supplied Percy after a moment of pause.

Octavian froze up. Not just because of the words, but also because _Percy Jackson was hugging him_. How was this any kind of reality? He stared down at the son of Poseidon, who was kneeling on the chair, right next to Octavian, having his arms tightly wound around Octavian's back.

"What are you doing?", hissed the augur. "Release me this instance, Graeco."

"Aw, you're like an angry kitten", cooed Percy before he giggled. "How adorable."

Octavian couldn't help but blush at that. This infatuating Graeco was not taking him serious anymore. How dare he! Why had Octavian admitted those mushy weaknesses? To Percy Jackson nonetheless! This was the last time he had drunken any alcohol, that much was for sure.

"I shouldn't have come", grunted Octavian and grabbed Percy's arms to push him off.

Percy blinked doe-eyed as he looked after the augur, who stormed back inside and then left the apartment, closing the door rather loudly. Moments later and Percy could see him leave the house below the balcony. He frowned upset. It didn't sit right with him to see his friends sad – and after what he just heard, Octavian really needed friends. Sighing softly, he went back inside to enjoy the rest of the movie and party. Yet his thoughts continued to drift off to the augur.

/break\

The next day had mainly been spend sobering up and cleaning up. Yet during that time, Percy found himself thinking about Octavian quite a lot. The following day, when everything was clean and everyone was back on track after the sweets-inducted stomach-aches and the booze-inducted head-aches had passed, Percy made his way over to visit the praetors.

"Percy. What can we do for you?", asked Reyna with a pleasant smile.

"I... It's probably stupid and I shouldn't be here", sighed Percy with a frown.

"Sit down. Talk to us", ordered Frank, matching Percy's frown.

"I wanted to know what kind of files you have on Octavian's family", requested Percy, playing with the hem of his shirt. "We talked, a bit, on Halloween. And it made me wonder. I mean..."

"The Simmons family is one of the most influential ones of New Rome, have been so for...", Reyna paused to take a folder out of one of the shelves. "Five generations, yes. It started in the 1850s with Octavian Charles Simmons, a son of Apollo who became the augur of New Rome. One of the most famous augurs the Romans have ever seen, that is. His mother was some kind of English lady, the family was very wealthy and through investments, their wealth only grew. The coming generations continued supporting New Rome financially, which made the name Simmons quite important in New Rome. There is a reason why we Romans have not just Camp Jupiter, but a proper city, because we're financed by the legacies of our previous centurions and legionnaires. Octavian's father married one of our former praetors, a daughter of Apollo. I think it was because he wanted to ensure that one of his children would turn out to become augur again, since his own generation 'failed' to bring a legacy forth. Octavian is one of the Romans who have been around the longest, well, from our generation at least, you know. He has two sisters in the legion, though... to be honest, I've never seen the three of them interacting, at least not in a... friendly manner. They're the most competitive family I've ever met, it's scary. And his sisters are, excuse my language, bitches."

"What are theirs name?", asked Percy curiously, leaning in some.

"Victoria and Julia", answered Frank and made a face. "They're worse than Octavian."

"Can I ask what you and Octavian were talking about?", asked Reyna, now curious herself.

"Nothing", replied Percy with a fake smile. "Thanks for the information, guys."

Frank and Reyna exchanged concerned looks as Percy left. They didn't have a good feeling.

/break\

"Why do you look so sore? You were gone all day and since you came home, you looked ready to tear someone apart", noted Leo during dinner that day.

Percy had returned home not long ago, bringing take out and a bad mood. "I met with two very, very awful people. How do I describe them best? Imagine Hera, but without godly powers and thus craving them, coupled with a lot of Drew's personality. That describes them best, I think."

"Sounds horrible", decided Leo after a moment. "Then why did you meet those people?"

"...Research", shrugged Percy casually and tried grinning.

"So... while you were doing research, I ran into Dakota and Leila", said Leo to change the topic. "As in, I ran into them while they were on a date. They were totally flustered and adorable. So apparently our little Halloween trick worked wonders on them, huh?"

"I'm glad our friends are happy", grinned Percy, before he turned mischievous. "What about you? I mean, you've been pining after Frank and Hazel for over a year now."

"What's your point?", asked Leo with a suspicious frown, picking at his pork.

"You need to start dating", declared the son of Poseidon firmly. "You can't keep holing up in here and hiding behind your studies. Mike gave me a good advise when we talked and I think it applies to you too. We need to live, to enjoy our youth and all that stuff."

"Yeah, no. I dunno", shrugged Leo awkwardly, frowning a bit.

"Oh come on, _please_ , Leo", whined Percy, nudging the Latino a bit. "I wanna see you happy. I mean, I love spending all my time with you and all, but you totally deserve some happiness of your own. I mean, you're obviously not moving in on Frank and Hazel any time soon."

"They're happy. They moved in together", muttered Leo lowly and made a face.

"So you should move on then. Just pouting and lingering won't do you any good", urged Percy on.

"I dunno", sighed Leo and leaned back. "I mean, my taste kinda sucks, you know that. I had a crush on Thalia, who's not just an eternal virgin but also my best friend's brother, then there was that crush on the goddess Khione, who was not just a major bitch who tried to kill me like _twice_ , but also worked for the enemy, oh and the cursed nymph Echo who I never saw again either and don't even get me started on Calypso. I mean, sure, she's happy now, cruising the world – send a postcard from Japan just last week, by the way, I think I haven't showed you that one yet – but relationship-wise we didn't work out like _at all_. And then there are Hazel and Frank, huh?"

"Yeah, your track-record is kinda awful", agreed Percy thoughtful. "But then again, Frank's the only guy you were interested in so far, isn't he? So, huh, maybe you should try dating a guy then."

"...Maybe", agreed Leo reluctantly. "That still doesn't supply me with any guys interested."

"Leave that up to me!", exclaimed Percy eagerly. "Please? I'm totally bored at the moment and I could use some distraction. I'll find a sweet guy for you, trust your local son of Poseidon."

"Because that totally qualifies you to be a match-maker", muttered Leo amused.

"Shush", grinned Percy widely. "Be good and eat up."

/break\

Percy used his quest on the search for a boyfriend for Leo to distract him from his still swirling thoughts concerning Octavian. He grew more aware of the blonde though, noticing how he seemed to try to stay away from others. But trying to find a boyfriend for Leo was a great distraction.

"Mikey! I need your help, oh great son of Venus!", demanded Percy one afternoon.

Mike looked up from his burger and blinked slowly. "Percy. Hello. Where's your attachment?"

"Leo's eating over at Reyna's and Jason's today, because his break is in an hour", shrugged Percy and sat down opposite his ex-boyfriend. "Anyway, I'm on an important quest and I need you."

"...Those words never end well", muttered Mike and put his burger down. "What is it?"

"I'm on the quest to find Leo a boyfriend", declared Percy with a large grin.

"Dork", sighed Mike and rolled his eyes fondly. "And why do you need me?"

"Well, I've not been around very long. I don't know that many people yet... and, uh, most people I know are in happy relationships. Which is actually part of the reason why I'm looking for a boyfriend for Leo, because... he's always felt like a third wheel. When he was with Piper and Jason, that inseparable trio, then when we were on the Argo II and now again."

"That's very noble of you, Perce", noted Mike with a small smile, always having loved Percy's large heart. "Well, what do you got so far and how can I help you?"

"Leo is a sweetheart", sighed Percy and stole a fry from Mike's plate. "Like, seriously. And he's been treated awful all his life. By his mean aunt, by the foster parents, by the girls he fancied so far. He deserves someone who cherishes him and... makes things easy for him for a change. Someone to make him feel worthy and good and valued, you know? I'm... I guess I'm kind of afraid that he will end up with someone who'll treat him wrong and hurt him..."

"And you're afraid he'd then blame you", finished Mike knowingly, grinning amused. "You're silly, but in an adorable way. But you're right, he does deserve someone who treats him right."

"Any suggestions?", sighed Percy and stole yet another fry.

"Give me some time", chuckled Mike and shook his head.

/break\

Two weeks and three blind-dates later had Percy, Leo and Mike sitting on the couch, frustrated.

The first one had been Henry Banks, a son of Mars. Since Frank was so far the only boy Leo had been interested in, Mike had figured they should start with something close. It had been a disaster. The two boys had absolutely nothing in common. Hank loved sports, whereas Leo couldn't even name any local sport-team, while Hank had no understanding for Leo's love for nerd-stuff.

The second choice had been close in type, also a son of war but this time a half-brother of Reyna's. His name was Marcus Jones and he was handsome to look at and had humor. He was a nice guy, but he entirely didn't have the patience to deal with Leo's hyper-activeness, so that was a no too.

On their third attempt, they decided for something different. Jacob Schmidt, the carrier of the eagle from when Percy had first arrived at Camp Jupiter. He was a bit shy, but cute. Apparently too shy though, at least for Leo's innuendos. Leo literally chased that one off, about an hour ago.

So now the trio was lounging on the couch, staring at the ceiling and eating ice-cream.

"I give up", declared Leo frustrated and filled his mouth with whipped crime. "Ah gib ab!"

"Don't say that, firebug", whined Percy and took the spray-can from Leo. "We'll fin' shomeone!"

"Stop talking with your mouths full. It's disgusting", sighed Mike. "Chocolate sauce anyone?"

"Shesh!", agreed both Greeks.

Mike filled their bowls up with chocolate sauce and turned on the TV to put on a movie. He decided on one of Leo's favorites – Bruce Almighty. Leo was always in for a good classical comedy movie, that much he had learned during the past two weeks of trying to set the Latino up.

"Come on, a good movie and you'll feel better", suggested Mike softly.

"Thanks. You always have the best ideas, Mike", grinned Leo weakly. "But I'm still serious. I don't want this anymore. These... awkward first dates that get my hopes up, just to realize that we don't get along. This is awful. I can't, really not. I'm not... strong enough for it..."

"Hey. It's not like you to give up", chided Mike and laid one arm around Leo's shoulders, ruffling his curls. "Come on, you took on so much during the war to get to peace. So can't you endure bad dates to get to a good boyfriend at the end of the road, mh?"

"Stop being wise", groaned Leo and hit Mike's chest. "It's annoying."

Percy next to them laughed and got up. "I'm gonna make us hot chocolate, you in?"

Both other boys nodded in eager agreement. By the time Percy came back with the mugs, the atmosphere seemed more at ease and Leo didn't look quite as sad anymore. Percy smiled pleased as he sat down again. Mike was great with emotions and stuff and Percy was sure the son of Venus had said something nice and uplifting to Leo and that idea pleased Percy immensely. They watched and enjoyed the movie peacefully while eating their ice-cream. Later that night, when Mike left, there was a strange moment between the son of Venus and Leo when they said goodbye.

"What was that about?", asked Percy with a frown as they cleaned up the living room.

"Oh. Uhm, well... While you were making hot chocolate, Mike kinda sorta... asked me out?", replied Leo and blushed brightly, ears catching a bit fire. "So I didn't really know how to say bye."

"Wait. My ex-boyfriend asked you out on a date?", asked Percy stunned, blinking a couple times.

"Oh, yeah. Kinda... didn't think about that when I said yes", mumbled Leo embarrassed.

"Naw, it's not a problem, I mean, why should it be? We've been broken up for three months now, why shouldn't he move on", shrugged Percy. "It's still... I mean, we've been working on finding someone for you together and now it's him? Well. At least I know he's a good person."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we've been friends for months now and I know he's great", shrugged Leo with his blush brightening. "I just... hope it'll work out, I guess..."

"We'll see", smiled Percy encouragingly.

/break\

Four days later and Percy was sneaking into The Bacchus Bar from the back-entrance, trying not to be noticed. He could see Mike and Leo sitting at a table not too far away. Now he just needed to find the perfect seat from which he could see them but they couldn't see him. Over the past days, he had started rooting for the two. After all, he knew first hand what a gentle and sweet boyfriend Mike was and he had talked to Mike about it – he said that he had over the course of their trying to set Leo up, noticed a lot about Leo that he hadn't before. One of those being that Leo had a gentle and big heart, the thing Mike valued most in his lovers. Since Percy cared about both Mike and Leo, he thought that them being happy together was the perfect solution.

"...Why are you sitting with me? Shoo. Go and bug someone else. Your friends are over there."

Percy blinked owlishly as he realized whose table he had just invaded to have the perfect view on the hopefully-soon-to-be-couple. "Oh. Hi, Octavian. Haven't seen you in a while, huh?"

"Not since Halloween", confirmed Octavian and returned his attention to the menu. "You've done good avoiding me since then, Jackson. Why don't you continue doing so?"

Percy flinched, his attention shifting from Mike and Leo to Octavian. When he had talked to the blonde and then with Reyna and Frank, he had done so with the intention of getting closer to the Brit, but then he started thinking so much about Octavian that it was concerning. He had taken on Leo's love-life to distract himself from the augur. He worried his lower lip.

"That was not my intention. I mean, it kinda was, but not in any way to hurt you", said Percy.

"Hurt me?", snarled Octavian and raised one eyebrow. "Don't think too highly of yourself."

Frowning upset, Percy grabbed the other menu and started reading, eyes wandering over to Mike and Leo every now and again. Dakota looked surprised when he saw Percy and Octavian at the same table as he returned to get Octavian's orders, but he didn't comment on it.

"Do you plan on staying here? Because then I'll get another table", sighed Octavian annoyed.

"Oh, get your act together", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes, kicking the blonde under the table. "I was a bit distracted the past two weeks, trying to find a boyfriend for Leo. Didn't spend much time with any of my friends, so don't pout about it. It's weird when you pout."

"I am not pouting, Graeco", hissed Octavian with a fierce glare.

"So, today is Leo's and Mike's first date and I really have a good feeling about this so I went to observe and make sure they hit it off", continued Percy, not minding Octavian.

"Do I care?", inquired the Brit, cocking one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course you do. You want yours friends to be happy", stated Percy and raised both eyebrows, staring intensely at the blonde. "Repeat after me: I want my friends to be happy."

"Neither of them is my friend", snorted Octavian with a vicious glare. "Ouch. Stop kicking me."

"Nope", chimed Percy with a bright smile. "I'll be kicking you whenever you're being an idiot from now on. You said you befriended Rachel. That's nice. We others are nice too, you can befriend us too. Just try it, Simmons. We won't bite. Besides, you said your family would have disowned you whatever happened. So why don't you try to make the best of the situation you're in instead of being angry at the world? Nothing good will come from that. And if the rest of your family is even half as bad as your sisters, I think you're better off without them. Uhm, sorry about that."

"Well, you're right, so no need to be sorry", huffed Octavian with a glare. "Not with any of the things you said before that, but I am better off without my sisters."

"I was right with everything", corrected Percy with a frown, kicking Octavian again.

"Will you stop it now, you abusive brat?", spat Octavian, rubbing his leg.

"When you stop spitting venom", muttered Percy.

"Your food", interrupted Dakota, looking at them oddly. "Is... everything alright?"

"Oh, it's perfect", chimed Percy mischievously. "Thank you."

Octavian seemed to have given in to his fate and continued eating with Percy opposite him. He couldn't stop himself from watching the pretty Greek watching the two idiots on the date. It was adorable how Percy tried to sneak glances at the other two. Which was a mortifying thought, because he did not use words like 'adorable'. Had never, would never. Yes, Percy Jackson was more than just pleasant on the eyes – he was not blind, he could see the appeal of the long-legged, sea-green eyed beauty with that very tempting ass. The way Percy smiled at his friends and how he tried to help everyone – like he was right now trying to help his two friends. It was endearing. Again a word Octavian didn't normally use. When the thought of befriending the other Greeks was disturbing, then the thought of developing feelings for a Greek was utterly terrifying.

"I think they look cute together. Don't you think?", inquired Percy curiously.

"No", grunted Octavian with a deadpan. "Besides, isn't Kahale your ex-boyfriend? How are you fine with your ex-boyfriend dating your best friend?"

"I like them both and I want them both to be happy. If they could be happy together, even if it will only be for a few months or something, then that makes me happy too", replied Percy.

Octavian rolled his eyes. The son of Poseidon was so simple, it was exhausting.

/break\

Over the following week, Octavian had lost the luxury of eating alone. He started contemplating a restraining order against Jackson, because the Greek popped up wherever Octavian was. He had already stopped going to The Bacchus Bar to avoid the Greek. And then Percy had appeared in Octavian's temple, with two bags of take-out, stating he was concerned that Octavian had missed lunch. It was so sweet that it disgusted Octavian deeply. By the time Christmas rolled around, Octavian was actually used to the presence of Percy Jackson. Somehow, his days felt oddly void while Percy was visiting his parents in New York. It had been a moment of weakness when Octavian actually decided to buy Percy a Christmas present – because it had been on sale, since it was after Christmas already. He tried to justify it like that. It had been cheap. And he let it wrap there, so he didn't even have to put up with that. It wasn't anything special.

"Valdez. Is Jackson back?", asked Octavian annoyed, frowning.

His frown turned into a glare as he saw how much Leo seemed to glow. Percy had been right, Mike was good for Leo. Octavian could see the Hawaiian boy lounging on the couch, wearing an awful Christmas sweater and staring at the back of Leo's head expectantly, waiting for his boyfriend to return to him for more cuddles, or whatever they were doing.

"Nope. Ty was over too and Percy decided to spend some time with his brother too", replied Leo with a curious look, eyes finding the blue present tugged under Octavian's arm.

"Give this to him when he returns", grunted Octavian unwillingly.

Leo blinked a couple of times and stared at the present now in his hands. "Uhm, okay."

Octavian huffed and left without another word, utterly embarrassed by the sentiment.

/break\

Percy's Christmas break had been fun and he had enjoyed spending time with his mom, Paul and Tyson. It had felt so good to be back home. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed them until he lived at home for a week again. Yet that also made him realize how much he now missed his home in New Rome. So even though he had enjoyed his time in New York – and then the couple days he had spend in Atlantis together with Ty – he was glad to be back home.

" _I like New Rome better_ ", declared Blackjack as he landed on the balcony.

"Of course you do. Tempest lives here", hummed Percy teasingly, caressing his friend's mane. "And so do Arion and Guido. I get that you prefer when we're close to your friends. I'm the same."

Blackjack whined and nudged Percy as the boy climbed off his back. Smiling, Percy hugged the pegasus' broad neck, nosing the black mane. Blacky was one of those friends Percy knew he could always rely on. He had bought the pegasus a dozen doughnuts for Christmas and the winged horse had jumped in joy. It was adorable how easy it was to make Blackjack happy.

"Thanks for bringing me, Blacky", grinned Percy. "Greet the others from me, okay?"

" _Sure thing, boss_ ", agreed Blackjack, licking Percy's cheek once.

Laughing softly, Percy waved the pegasus off as Blackjack took off. Rubbing his upper arms, he opened the balcony door and entered the apartment. Flying on a pegasus was a bit cold at the end of December and he felt like he was short of freezing. A large grin split his face when he saw Mike and Leo cuddled together on the couch, Mike having his nose buried in Leo's curls.

"Hey, guys", greeted Percy amused. "How were your holidays?"

"Hello, Percy", replied Mike with a smile. "Good. I went back, only got back two days ago myself."

"It was awesome! Tristan has like the largest Christmas-tree ever!", exclaimed Leo with sparkling eyes. "And it was just so awesome to see my Pipes again! I missed her so much!"

Percy smiled a little strained at that. The McLean and the Chase family have been celebrating together this year, because Tristan was in San Francisco for a film project, so Frederick and Juliet had invited Annabeth's girlfriend and her father to celebrate Christmas with the Chases. It would have been nice to see Annabeth again, he hadn't seen her in person in a couple weeks now.

"Huh. What's that?", asked Percy confused as he saw the bright-blue present under their tree.

They had a small Christmas party before everyone headed out to celebrate with their families – Reyna and Jason had left together to spend it in Puerto Rico, where the Hunt was currently residing together with the Amazons, while Hazel had accompanied Frank to Canada to spend Christmas with his grandma (and she had dragged a more than unwilling Nico with her). They had exchanged presents during the party and Percy would _never_ overlook a present – after all, for twelve years of his life, he had always only gotten one present from his mom and now that he had all those loving friends who he could give presents to and from whom he got presents in return, he would never forget such a thing like a present. And seeing as it was all-blue, he was pretty sure it was for him. Because his friends were cute like that. When something was for Percy, it was blue.

"Oh yeah, Octavian dropped it off yesterday", explained Leo with a frown. "It was quite the surprise. I mean, he didn't even come to our Christmas party, so I didn't expect him to come now just to deliver a present. And only one – for you. I do feel left out now, you know?" There was a teasing grin on Leo's lips as he looked at Percy. "Go on, open it. I'm curious!"

"He is. I had to stop him from opening it at least four times since yesterday", stated Mike.

Chuckling at the curiosity of his friend, Percy cautiously unwrapped it, making sure to keep the wrapping intact. Somehow, this present was special. Like Leo had said, Octavian had declined their invitation for the Christmas party and no one had gotten a present from the blonde. Besides, over the past weeks, Percy and Octavian had spend a lot of time together and Percy had grown attached to the angry augur. Curiously lifting the lid off the box, he peeked inside.

"Oh my gosh, that dork!", yelped Percy and started laughing joyfully.

Leo blinked curiously. Dork was not a word he would use to describe Octavian Simmons. But he hadn't seen Percy laugh like that in months, so whatever it was, it must be good. Peeling himself out of Mike's arms, Leo went to look over Percy's shoulder into the box. He frowned confused.

"That's... kinda lame", pointed Leo out. "I mean, a pillow isn't really something personal. And a panda for the son of Poseidon? Come on, he could have done better than that."

"It's... an inside joke", whispered Percy softly and took the panda pillow pet out of the box.

Smiling brightly, he hugged it against his chest. It looked nearly exactly like the one Octavian had destroyed over a year ago. Sure, it had just been a cheap toy, but it had meant more to Percy. It had been the only possession he had when he had been living on the streets for months, all on his own and without memories. It had been his only _friend_. He knew it was silly to get that attached to a toy, but the whole situation back then had been hard on him.

"I'll go and visit Octavian, to say thank you", declared Percy happily.

He dumped his backpack on the floor next to the couch before he left the apartment again. So he was right after all. Octavian had feelings and he was getting attached to them after all. But Percy really hadn't expected a Christmas present from the blonde. Even less so such a thoughtful one. Reaching Octavian's apartment, Percy knocked and buried his nose in the panda fur.

"Jackson", grunted Octavian displeased, before he froze when he saw what the son of Poseidon was cuddling. "So... you got the present, then. And you came to seek vengeance for your old plushy?"

"No. Idiot", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I wanted to say thank you. It was very sweet of you. I didn't think you still remember Peter. I... didn't expect a present from you though, since you dodged our invitation to our Christmas party. Which I still don't condone."

"Peter?", echoed Octavian skeptically, arching one eyebrow.

"Peter Pan _da_ ", replied Percy with a large, proud grin.

"You're a spectacularly childish creature", muttered Octavian beneath his breath. "And for your information, I had plans for Christmas. I was in London, visiting my aunt."

"Oh. The crazy one you told me about?", asked Percy intrigued and pushed past Octavian.

The blonde heaved a sigh. Of course Percy would just claim his home like that. By the time the augur turned around, he found Percy lounging comfortably on Octavian's bed. Ever since his parents had cut him off, he was living rather Spartan in a one-room apartment. The most important things to him were a bathtub and a bed and he had both, so he was okay with it. And thanks to aunt Drusilla, he now owned a flat-screen (again). The TV hung opposite the bed, next to the door. There was a small – very, very small – kitchen through the door to the left and the bathroom through the door to the right. There was a certain appeal to seeing Percy Jackson on his bed.

"Yes. Aunt Drusilla", replied Octavian reluctantly as he closed the door. "Would you like a tea? I was just in the middle of brewing some. Aunt Drusilla packed me enough tea to last a year."

"I'd love to. I'm still kinda cold. Flew here on Blackjack", answered Percy pleased.

"Irresponsible brat", muttered Octavian and went to the kitchen. "With these temperatures..."

"The temperatures bothered me less while I was flying. I still love that", shrugged Percy. "So, how's your aunt? And how was London? I've never been to Great Britain before."

"It's awful", sighed Octavian. "I've never truly loved London. Too large, too loud, too filled with tourists. You can't walk two steps without seeing a group of tourists. Aunt Drusilla is well."

Percy grinned to himself as he looked around the room. After a few minutes, Octavian returned with two steaming cups. Percy was greedy to grasp his cup with both hands, sighing relieved at its warmth. Octavian raised one unimpressed eyebrow as he sat down next to Percy.

"How was your Christmas?", asked Octavian, unsure why he even wanted to know.

Yet he still knew that he did want to know. If only to hear Percy's voice. He had missed the son of Poseidon in the past week. Percy grinned at him knowingly before he started to talk. They talked for over an hour, until the pot was empty and Percy was warm again. It was odd, that he felt so comfortable talking to Octavian, even though all he got were jibes and agitated sighs. But there was a certain appeal to trying to coax a reaction out of the augur. And Percy had always enjoyed rubbing people the wrong way, if he was being honest with himself. This was so different from Mike. It felt different, it was fun, this kind of chase and persuasion. The banter and teasing and bickering. And Percy had to admit, he did have a weakness for blondes. His crush on Luke, his cover-up relationship with Annabeth, a very brief kind of crush he had on Jason during their quest on the Argo II (there hadn't been much room or much to do. It was hard not to notice Jason when they were training and sweating, or sharing a shower). So perhaps the best next step after Mike was Octavian. Percy wanted to be in a relationship, he wanted someone to dote on him, someone to cuddle with like Mike and Leo did. Especially now that really all his friends were so nicely paired up – Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Jason, Dakota and Leila, Mike and Leo, Piper and Annabeth, Nico and Cecil, Tyson and Ella, Clarisse and Chris, Grover and Juniper. Really, the only singles in his immediate surroundings, were him, Thalia the virgin huntress, Rachel the virgin oracle and Octavian. Was it lazy for him to go to Octavian, instead of going out and meeting new people? Then again, he had seen how disastrous meeting new people had been for Leo.

"If I'm going to kiss you now, would it make things awkward, or better?", asked Percy softly.

Octavian was glad that his tea was already empty and the cup stood on his nightstand, because it would have crashed on the floor. Sure, he had been thinking about this for a while now, but he had not expected this kind of bluntness from the son of Poseidon. Then again, it was Percy he was talking about here. The boy always did the odd thing, not the logical one.

"We won't know if you don't try", offered Octavian amused.

Percy grinned at that and grasped Octavian by the collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Mike was right. Now was the time to live. He didn't need complicated, difficult or laborious. Easy, fun and good, that was what he wanted. His hands slipped up around Octavian's neck as he tilted his head for better access, opening his mouth greedily. Octavian grunted pleased, laying his arms around the slim waist to pull Percy as close as possible. By the time their heated kiss ended, Percy was straddling Octavian's lap. Panting hard, with his cheeks flushed and lips swollen, he rested his forehead against Octavian's. The grin on Percy's lips was beautiful and made Octavian want to kiss the other boy again. His little Greek tasted salty like the sea and kissed just as fiercely.

"I want you to be my boyfriend", declared Percy after their second kiss. "No complicated dancing around each other and stuff. I just want to be with you, because I like you and I think you can use some happiness too. Let's see if I can make you happy, Tavy."

"...Don't ever call me that again", muttered Octavian and made a face.

"Why? Boyfriend privilege", grinned Percy teasingly, kissing Octavian again.

"Very well, Perseus", huffed Octavian with a challenging glare.

"Okay", shrugged Percy nonchalantly, trailing his lips along Octavian's pulse. "Fine by me, Tavy."

Octavian grunted as he hit the mattress, pulling Percy along so the boy was kneeling above him. His hands slid down from Percy's waist to rest on top of Percy's ass, a place Octavian had wanted to touch for months now. Percy hummed softly into the kiss, his own hands wandering over Octavian's torso, until they sneaked underneath the shirt. He moaned contently as he got to feel the strong abs Octavian was hiding beneath his robes. Octavian snickered, biting Percy's lower lip and tugging on it a little to force Percy's mouth open for him. Percy obliged, tasting Octavian on his tongue.

/break\

For the following two weeks, they met up to dinner every so often and Percy visited Octavian at his place about every second day or so. They hadn't kissed or held hands in public though and Octavian had refused to come over to Percy's place until now. When Percy had told him that Leo was out with Mike, only then did Octavian agree to come over. Right now they were sprawled out on Percy's bed, both without their shirts. Bite-marks were covering their bodies by now. Kissing Octavian deeply, Percy grasped both of the blonde's hands to pin them above his head.

"What are you doing, Perseus?", asked Octavian curiously.

"Why do you keep dodging me in public?", asked Percy with a glare. "You and me, we seem to only exist inside of a closed bedroom door. Why's that the case`"

"Because... I don't need other demigods to look at me that way. Like I'm defiling their virtuous, pure and innocent savior", huffed Octavian with a glare. "I don't want others to know about us. You said you want easy and uncomplicated. I find it to be the easiest and most uncomplicated kind of relationship when the only people involved are the people _involved_. Isn't this nice? Isn't it enough? You and me, together. It's really all that I need. Isn't it for you?"

Percy frowned as he stared down at Octavian, his mouth a little open. Octavian was probably right. Percy knew that Reyna, Jason and most others still harbored bad feelings toward Octavian. He knew they'd probably both get an ear full from all sides for their relationship. And this was easy, it was comfortable, just the way it was. Hiding it would also spare Percy the humiliation of having to tell everyone once they broke up again. The rounds of 'Mike and me aren't dating anymore' were painful and agitating, all the pity on all sides and the questions. It had been unbearable.

"Okay", agreed Percy and dove back in to kiss the blonde.

"Wait. Okay? Just like that?", asked Octavian, not really believing Percy.

"Sure. Why not? You just said it would be easier. And easier is exactly what I want", replied Percy.

"You're very gorgeous when you oblige my wishes", stated Octavian pleased.

"Idiot", snorted Percy, hitting Octavian's chest hard.

Octavian chuckled and rolled them over, pinning Percy underneath himself. Just as the blonde peeled the shirt off his boyfriend, the door opened. Octavian groaned and hit his head against Percy's chest as Leo burst into the room, suddenly yelping rather high-pitched.

"W—What is going on here?!", gasped the Latino. "What is he _doing_ there?!"

"He was in the middle of making out with me", sighed Percy, glaring at Leo from over Octavian's shoulder. "So if you could please leave the room so he can continue doing it?"

"No way! I need an explanation! With more words!", demanded Leo wide-eyed.

"Tavy is my secret boyfriend", explained Percy, laying his arms around Octavian's neck. "If you'd please keep this secret for me, that would be awesome. And if you could leave now, please?"

"If... you think that's the right decision", sighed Leo, looking disappointed.

He left it open to interpretation if me was talking about the relationship itself, or the keeping it a secret part. But the Latino left and closed the door again, so Percy knew he'd keep his word.

/break\

With Leo knowing about the relationship, Octavian was over practically all the time. It was good. Percy didn't feel lonely anymore, he had someone warm and comfortable to cuddle to. And Percy was pretty sure that they were good for each other too. To Percy, Octavian would open up, would be honest and talk about his past, his motivations, his concerns. It felt good to have Octavian trust him and he enjoyed the result of it. Because Octavian also started to open up to the others. It was a slow and reluctant process that took months, but Octavian seemed to actually befriend the others. There was still the usual snark and bitchiness, but Percy could see that Octavian _tried_. And Percy on the other hand seemed to finally feel at ease with himself. He knew he had been running away when he came to New Rome. He didn't know how to handle everything anymore. All his friends, all the change, his parents. He had needed the distance to clear his head and sort himself out and now that he had gotten to help Octavian through his own difficulties, he felt as though he had grown too.

Percy's favorite moments were lazy Friday nights, when Mike and Octavian would be over and the two couples could just lay on the couch, cuddling their respective boyfriends. They were watching _Game of Thrones_ , a show that Octavian enjoyed immensely. Percy couldn't really understand his obsession with some kid named Joffrey. Apparently the show was based on a book series Octavian had been obsessed with for years now and since this fancy new show started airing a few weeks ago, he forced Percy to watch it with him. Percy was fine with it, as long as it involved cuddles.

Percy was laying curled together on top of Octavian, nose buried in his collarbone. While his blonde was babbling on about the plot, Percy just enjoyed the augur's arms around his waist.

"Can we go and have some _fun_?", whispered Percy to interrupt the blonde's rambling.

Octavian paused and stood, grabbing Percy by the waist to carry him off. Mike and Leo laughed as they watched the other couple leave. Percy huffed with a pout as he was dumped on his own bed. They had started doing more than groping on Valentine's Day, though Percy was not really ready to go all the way – he hadn't been ready for that with Mike either. Something just didn't feel right about it. But Octavian didn't push, so it was alright on all accounts. Percy moaned softly as Octavian's tongue trailed down his torso, clever fingers wrapped around his cock, caressing it into full hardness before Octavian's mouth moved from Percy's stomach to his cock. A small yelp escaped Percy's lips as he could feel the warmth engulfing his hardness. Octavian had a really clever tongue and Percy enjoyed it immensely. He could feel Octavian's smirk around his dick.

"Oh, shut up", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes.

Octavian chuckled, the motion sending pleasant shivers through Percy's body as he felt himself erupting in the wet cavern. Gasping for breath, Percy relaxed beneath the blonde. Octavian licked his lips as he came up to lay beside Percy, arms around his Greek's waist and nose buried in the soft, ocean-scented hair. Percy made him feel at ease. Too much at ease sometimes, sometimes Percy was infatuating with his easy going nature, but most the time, it was good with Percy.

/break\

Most the time was not always though. A year after he and Leo had moved to New Rome, Percy found himself sitting on the couch of his new apartment. As nice as having Octavian all to himself had been, Percy was a person who valued his friends and wanted to share his happiness with his friends and family. Keeping their relationship a secret was something that only worked for a few months. It wasn't just the end of his relationship with Octavian that had chased Percy out of New Rome though. Romans were hard and stern – he had experienced so when he had first been to Camp Jupiter. But they were the same way at college and he was desperate and felt like he was failing on all accoutns, so when Annabeth called and told him the Athena Academy was finished and he learned that he could do his last two years at college over in the newly finished New Athens, he was more than just tempted. He could be close to Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, Piper and all his other Greek friends there. New Athens was less than an hour away from New York, so he could visit his family whenever he wished to. And he had truly missed his Greeks, his Camp Half-Blood and his family. It were all those components playing together, he guessed. Leo remained in New Rome with Mike and their Roman friends, he knew he would move to New Athens after his graduation to open up the shop with Jake and Nyssa. But Percy, he longed to be back home. The newness of New Rome had been a good change of pace for a year, but now it was time to return to his roots.

"It's not a big apartment, two bedrooms and a small living room, but it's enough for the two of us, right?", asked Rachel as she collapsed next to Percy, grin on her face.

After her graduation, she had left home and wanted to make a life of her own, with the her demigodly friends. It seemed like a perfect fit for Percy to move in with the redhead and the apartment may not be big, but Percy really didn't need much room. Percy loved New Athens so far, it had beautiful parks, gorgeous buildings and the college looked good from the outside too.

"It'll be good, right?", whispered Percy softly. "You and me, living in New Athens."

"Who knows", mused Rachel with a grin. "Let's see how long it'll last."

"Well, I want to open my dojo in New Athens, always wanted to anyway, so this will last as long as you wanna stay with me", shrugged Percy, bumping shoulders with her. "I'll miss Leo though."

But Leo was doing good in New Rome. He could handle college better, he was still happy with Mike and he wanted to enjoy the time with his Romans before he'd return to New Athens after his graduation. That aside, Percy could still IM his Roman friends and he would visit them, together with Nico. Now that he was back on the Greek side of life, he would get to see Nico more often too. But first of all, he wanted to focus on himself and on finishing college and he wanted to enjoy his time with his Greeks again. He had a feeling that life in New Athens would be good for him.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
